Conventional straight handled cleaning implements, such as mops, are known and typically comprise a handle attached to a substantially flat cleaning head member by a universal joint. These devices are generally controlled by applying a force to the handle which results in the cleaning head member moving in the direction of the force. Cleaning implements which utilize a universal joint have increased maneuverability by rotating the shaft of the handle. In this way, the cleaning head member moves in a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction depending on the rotation of the handle.
In addition, cleaning implements are known which include a liquid delivery system to dispense cleaning fluid through a sprayer nozzle, in the vicinity of the cleaning head member. However, these cleaning implements typically utilize a sprayer nozzle attached to the handle of the cleaning, implement and not directly to the cleaning head member. As a result, there is limited ability to control the direction of the sprayer nozzle, and consequently, an inability to control the direction of the fluid which is dispensed.
Unlike the cleaning head member, a sprayer nozzle mounted on the handle will not move in the direction of the cleaning head member, but will instead, only rotate with the handle's shaft. As a result, the sprayer nozzle cannot be controlled to the same degree as the cleaning head member. Therefore, the fluid dispensed by the sprayer nozzle will be directed away from the cleaning head member, and more importantly, away from the cleaning surface. In addition, the fluid dispensed in this manner could be dispensed on objects and/or surfaces which are not intended to be cleaned. In this way, the cleaning fluid is wasted and, in some cases, may ruin items such as furniture.
Straight handled cleaning implements are also known which utilize a sprayer nozzle attached to the bottom of the cleaning surface. However, this is undesirable when using a cleaning fabric which is designed to wick the cleaning fluid from the cleaning surface as this type of system does not allow the cleaning fluid to contact the cleaning surface for a sufficient period of time to provide maximum cleaning.
Therefore, what is needed is a cleaning implement having a sprayer nozzle attached to the cleaning head member, independent of the handle, for providing increased directional control of the sprayer nozzle.